superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Kent
appearance]] ]] ''Jonathan KentPa Kent is first named Jonathan in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_149 ''Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #149] (published in February 1950). Issue can be found at the DC Database.was from a ''farming family'' that lived in Smallville. He was married to Martha Clark and the adoptive father of Clark Kent. He was also the owner of the Kent's General Store. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Jonathan was a former race car driver, who is a farmer on a farm just outside of Smallville. After he and Martha find the toddler Kal-El in his rocket, they take him to the Smallville Orphanage and later formally adopt him, naming him "Clark" (this is same in Earth-1A continuity). They soon discover that Clark possesses a fantastic array of superpowers. Around the time Clark starts school, the Kents sell their farm, and the family moves into Smallville, where they open a general store. During Clark's early grade school years, Jonathan trains young Clark in the use of his superpowers to the best of his knowledge while urging him to keep the use of his powers a secret. He soon takes on the superhero persona of Superboy. After Clark graduates from high school, Jonathan and his wife Martha take a vacation to the Caribbean Islands, where they contract a fatal and rare tropical disease after handling materials from a pirate's treasure chest they had exhumed; despite Superboy's best efforts, Martha dies, with Jonathan dying soon thereafter.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_161 Superman, Vol. 1 #161] (May 1963), and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_363 Superman, Vol. 1 #163] (September, 1981). Both issues can be found at the DC Database. Before dying, Jonathan reminds Clark that he must always use his powers for the benefit of humanity. Clark mourns his parents and moves to Metropolis to attend college. Powers and Abilities Super Powers None. Abilities *'Agriculture': As a farmer, he has considerable skills in this field. *'Driving': He drove trucks and tractors and other farming vehicles. *'Retail': He owned a general store in Smallville. Appearances The Adventures of Superboy *Episode list coming soon! Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends: *Season 1 (1973): The Planet-Splitter *Season 3 (1977): Secret Origins of the SuperFriends Superman, 1988 TV Series: *The Adoption *At the Babysitter's *The Big Scoop *The Circus *The Hunter *Little Runaway *The Driver's License *To Play or Not to Play *Graduation *It's Superman Gallery Jonathan_Kent_(Adoption),_1988.jpg|Jonathan Kent Ruby-Spears': 1988 Appearance Jonathanfilmation.jpg|Jonathan Kent Filmation's: 1967 Appearance Notes * Jonathan Kent first appeared in Superman, Vol. 1 #1''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_1 Superman, Vol. 1 #1] (published Summer, 1939) (Summer 1939) * He was created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born artist Joe Shuster. Trivia * Olan Soule provided the voice of Jonathan Kent in his Season 1 appearance, The Planet-Splitter * Stan Jones provided the voice of Jonathan Kent in his Season 3 appearance, Secret Origins of the SuperFriends. * Alan Oppenheimer provided the voice of Jonathan Kent in his 1988 Superman appearances. External Links * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_Kent Jonathan Kent disambiguation page] at the DC Database. * Go to Wikepedia for more on Jonathan Kent Appearances in Other Media Reference Category:Characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:DC characters